Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in My Little Pony
by talbertw29
Summary: The toy and withered animatronics went to equestria Twilight and spike found the animatronics will the animatronics get back to the pizzeria find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fnaf 2 in My little pony

 **This is my first five nights at freddy's in my little pony story so I'll do my best to make it as far as I can. Anyway let's get to the story. For this time the toy animatronics are in My little pony, next will be the withered animatronics.**

At freddy fazbear pizzeria the toy animatronics are hunting down the security guard until then a portal opened and the toy animatronics got sucked in the portal the security guard did nothing but watched them get sucked in the portal when the portal closed Withered Foxy watched it all, foxy went back to his friends and told them everything that happened, the others were shocked when foxy told them that

"How can that happen" a purple bunny with no face and doesn't have a left arm name Bonnie

"Yeah, how much did you see" a yellow chicken with a broken mouth and two of her hands missing named Chica

"Soon as they passed me some portal opened and they got sucked in the portal" a red fox with a metal ear and a hook named Foxy

"Is the portal still open" a brown bear named Freddy

"It closed when they got through the portal" Foxy said

"We have to know how to get them back here, foxy is the marionette through the portal also" a golden bear with a missing ear from the left and wires through his eyes named Golden Freddy

"Not sure let's find out" Foxy said

When they got to the box the marionette was chilling in his box, they sighed of relief

"Thank God you're sill here" Foxy said

"Of course I'm still here so did they got the security guard" a black puppet named the marionette

"The toy animatronics well they've went through some kind of portal and it closed" Freddy

The puppet was shocked when Freddy told him that

"How did that happened" the marionette said

"When they got passed me the portal closed when they got through" Foxy said

"We have to get them back" Golden Freddy said

"I have one and I don't know how this is going to work or not but we have to try" Foxy said

 **Meanwhile at equestria**

Twilight and spike in their own castle twilight was reading books when spike barged out a letter from princess celestia spike unrolled and read aloud

 _Dear Twilight_

 _Somepony went in the everfree forest I need you to get the pony out of the everfree forest_

 _Sincerely princess celestia_

"huh somepony is in the everfree forest" twilight said

"Somepony is in the everfree forest let's get him or her out of there

 **Okay that's it right now more more will come out soon so have a nice day see yah**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"stronghey guys I'm back, so this continues chapter 1, so hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't give me a bad review enjoy/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The toy animatronics in equestria/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The toy animatronics woke up in a forest /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where are we" Toy Bonnie said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't know, we're in a forest" Toy Freddy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Huh we need to find like a city or somethi..." toy chica was cut off by a howling noise in the distance /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh oh" mangle said frightened /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are they're friendly wolves or not" Toy Chica said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Just then wooden wolves came in and surrounded the toy animatronics, until then bursts of magic instantly taking down the timber wolves, the rest ran /p  
p style="text-align: left;""The heck just happened" toy bonnie said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I wish I knew" toy freddy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Look" toy chica said pointing at a purple small horse and a small Dragon/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi my name is twilight sparkle and this is spike" the purple small horse said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi my name is toy freddy and these are my friends toy bonnie, chica, and mangle" toy freddy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nice to meet you toy freddy, wait princess celestia didn't say anything about 3 other ponies" twilight said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Princess celestia" toy freddy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh princess celestia rules equestria and controls the sun and Luna controls the moon" twilight said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So princess celestia like she raises the sun and Luna raises the moon" toy freddy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yep" Twilight said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay can we get out of this forest before those things come back" toy bonnie/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay come on I know a place you guys can stay" twilight said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey toy freddy what are we gonna do to go back with the withered animatronics" toy chica said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Twilight would find a way back to our world" toy freddy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOkay that's the end of chapter 2 see DON'T give bad reviews cause someone gave me a bad review the next chapter will be the withered animatronics in equestria/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
